Resonance
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Dua tahun setelah kekalahan Voldemort, senandung Draco menjadi satu-satunya hal yang Harry takuti. [DMHP / Drarry. Modified Canon. 7th Year. SLASH. Bottom!Harry]. RnR?


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing except the story. Harry Potter and friends are J.K Rowling's. I don't take any profit by this. This is only for author's satisfaction. The setting is in 7th year. Voldemort was defeated in 5th year. Modified canon. Sirius isn't dead. Anyway, enjoy.

 **Summary** : Dua tahun setelah kekalahan Voldemort, Harry hanya punya satu ketakutan, dan itu ada hubungannya dengan si anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy; yang kini menjadi Draco untuknya.

* * *

 **Draco X Harry**

 **Resonance**

 **©Fujimoto Yumi, 2018**

* * *

Hari Jumat, merupakan hari untuk bermusik. Setidaknya itu bagi anak-anak tingkat tujuh yang kelak akan menghadapi NEWT tak lama lagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Dumbledore, saat tahun ajaran baru kembali dimulai, beliau mengumumkan bahwa ada satu mata pelajaran baru yang dikhususkan hanya untuk anak kelas 7. Dan mata pelajaran itu adalah; musik.

Harry tidak pernah benar-benar paham dengan pemikiran kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu, tetapi mungkin dia juga mempertanyakan dirinya yang tidak ahli dalam musik. _Well_ , seumur-umur, mungkin ini kali pertama Harry bisa mengenal dunia musik itu, kan?

Hanya saja yang kadang membuatnya kesal adalah Draco, Si Pangeran Slytherin yang merupakan mantan musuhnya dan sekarang berstatus sebagai pacarnya sejak setahun yang lalu, entah kenapa suka sekali bersenandung lagu-lagu _muggle_ yang dia tidak tahu. Dan itu selalu saja saat bersama Harry.

Aneh kan?

Tapi ya, mau protes pun, nyatanya suara Draco lumayan, kenapa Harry harus merasa keberatan? Sejujurnya, Harry keberatan karena kebanyakan lagu yang dinyanyikan Draco berisi lirik yang membuatnya merona. Itu saja.

"Hei." Jentikan jari di depan wajahnya membuat Harry tersadar dari lamunannya di koridor samping. Ia sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya yang singkat dan tidak menunggu Draco muncul sama sekali, dan sosok itu dengan mudah menemukannya di sini. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu dan bersandar pada sang Pangeran Slytherin yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Selama beberapa detik keheningan tercipta, sampai Harry tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Kau, tidak berniat bolos kelasmu setelah ini, kan?"

Draco yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya mendengus tanpa membalas Harry. Mereka menikmati angin yang berhembus dan entah mengapa jadi memikirkan betapa semua berubah. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa ada dalam hubungan seperti ini? Namun satu hal yang pasti, tak ada yang mereka sesali.

Harry pun yang didiamkan tak menuntut jawaban, namun dahinya mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Draco bersenandung. Sebelum Draco benar-benar bernyanyi lebih lanjut, Harry melayangkan tangannya menampar pelan mulut Draco agar berhenti bernyanyi.

"Harry!"

Harry memandang Draco tajam dengan mata hijaunya yang terkena pantulan cahaya matahari. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan menyanyi terus saat sedang bersamaku."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Pokoknya jangan saja! Apa susahnya?"

"Hah, aneh. Kudengar wanita suka di serenade-kan."

' **BUK'**

"HEI!"

"Aku bukan wanita, Draco-ferret-bodoh kalau kau lupa. ARGH. Sudahlah sana kau masuk kelas saja." Harry mendorong Draco agar beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali cuek dengan sekitar. Mendapati Draco yang tidak protes, dia berasumsi mungkin kekasihnya itu sudah benar-benar pergi.

Namun sebuah tangan yang mengambil wajahnya dan bibir yang mencuri kecupan darinya menjadi bukti kalau sebelum pergi, Draco berusaha meninggalkan kesan pada Harry. _Lagi_.

Kesan dan sesuatu yang membuat Harry tidak akan melupakannya. Dan mungkin… semakin jatuh pada sosok itu.

"ARRGH DRACO MALFOY MENYEBALKAAAAN."

Dan Harry berani bersumpah dia mendengar kekehan Draco sebelum sosok menghilang di ujung koridor.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pukul 3, waktunya kelas musik untuk kelas 7 Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Saat di tengah jalan Draco dan Harry bertemu, mau tak mau keduanya berjalan berdampingan di belakang Ron dan Hermione, kemudian di belakang keduanya ada Blaise dan Theo. Dan sumpah, Harry rasanya ingin mengutuk Draco saat telinganya yang masih bagus itu menangkap nada-nada ringan dari mulut pacarnya.

Saat sampai di ruang kelas, Harry lagi-lagi memukul Draco yang langsung melayangkan protes non-verbal. Keduanya saling melotot mengabaikan tatapan geli teman-teman seangkatan mereka. Kalau saja suara Professor Kim tidak menggema, mungkin keduanya masih betah saling beradu tatapan tajam. Jadi, mereka mulai berdiri santai, menghadap ke pengajar yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini hanya akan menjadi lanjutan Jum'at lalu mengenai demo yang ditampilkan murid-murid yang belum mendapat kesempatan.

Untungnya, Draco dan Harry sudah melakukan itu minggu lalu. Jadi mereka bisa sedikit bersantai dan memperhatikan saja. Sengaja tidak ada kursi kecuali untuk yang berdemo.

Dan disela-sela mendengarkan demo teman-temannya, Draco bersingut untuk berbisik di telinga Harry, "Kau… beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau tidak suka saat aku bernyanyi?"

Harry mengernyit dan menjawab pelan, "Sudah kubilang bukan begitu. Hanya saja menyebalkan mendengarkan suaramu terus."

"Hm. Apa kau sedang bohong, Potter? Kenapa wajahmu agak merah begitu? Jangan-jangan kau terpesona pada suaraku dan semakin jatuh cinta padaku, ya? Makanya kau selalu menyuruhku diam agar tak terus bernyanyi saat bersamamu?"

Harry menoleh dengan mata melotot. "Jangan geer. Dasar narsis."

Draco menyeringai melihat telinga Harry yang memerah. Ia pun mendekati telinga itu dan kembali berbisik di sana. "Oh, aku senang jika nyanyianku bisa membuat Sang Pahlawan memerah dan semakin jatuh cinta padaku. Apa perlu kulakukan setiap detik, hm?"

"Draco…" Harry berdesis hamper menyerupai desisan ular.

Tetapi Draco hanya semakin menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan mengatakan bahwa Draco bisa membuat Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir itu semakin jatuh padanya, dan tentu saja ditolak Harry habis-habisan. Tanpa menyadari kalau Professor pengajar memperhatikan mereka dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, ada yang lebih menarik daripada demo yang teman-teman kalian tampilkan di sana?"

Keduanya langsung memisahkan diri ketika Professor Kim semakin mendekat. Wanita itu memandang keduanya berganti dengan alis bertaut. "Tidak bisa menjawab?"

"Err…"

"Hanya ada dua tipe detensi dariku. Detensi detik ini juga, atau kalian lebih suka datang ke ruanganku, mendengar beberapa projek yang bisa kalian buat dan mengumpulkan hari ini juga sebelum jam malam?"

"Ap—"

"Ya?"

"Sekarang, Professor."

"Oh, bagus," Professor Kim menatap Draco sesaat kemudian menyuruhnya ke depan kelas. " _Well_ , silahkan. Mr. Potter, kenapa diam disitu?"

"Biarkan dia Professor. Ini salahku."

" _Tsk_ , anak muda jaman sekarang. Mau jadi pahlwan? Kalau begitu nyanyikan dua lagu."

Dalam hati Draco memaki pengajarnya ini. Namun dia hanya mengangguk mengabaikan godaan teman-temannya. Dia justru menyeringai dan menatap ke mata Harry yang masih menatapnya.

Draco memakai gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

Dan dunia Harry sukses berhenti.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Draco tidak bertanya ketika Harry terburu menariknya entah ke mana. Ia hanya bisa menyeringai karena sekilas mendapati telinga kekasihnya yang memerah itu, dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah ada di balik pintu lemari sapu.

Seringai yang tadinya tipis, kini makin melebar. Draco bersandar di dinding belakangnya, menatap Harry dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki kemudian berucap santai, " _Well_ , Harry… jadi apaka—" sebelum kalimatnya dibungkam dengan sebuah ciuman.

Harry menerjangnya begitu saja, dan Draco –sebagai dominan langsung berusaha mengambil alih. Ia yang tadinya terhimpit antara dinding dan Harry, kini merubah posisinya. Draco memojokkan Harry di dinding namun tetap menjaga agar kepala pemuda bermata hijau itu tak terantuk dinding batu. Kemudian Draco kembali fokus balas memagut bibir Harry panas.

Harry melingkarkan erat kedua tangannya di leher Draco, merasakan lumatan pemuda berkulit pucat itu padanya. Juga dengan tubuh mereka yang saling berdesakan dalam sempitnya lemari sapu. _Well_ , salahkan hatinya yang ingin cepat-cepat mencium Draco setelah mendengar bagaimana tadi sosok itu bernyanyi.

Jujur saja. Kalau tidak ada siapapun di sana, Harry mungkin sudah melakukannya.

"Eumhh…" Harry mengerang ketika lidah Draco semakin menginvasi rongga mulutnya, dan satu tangan Sang Pangeran Slytherin yang bermain di bokong Harry, meremasnya sensual di sana.

Harry seolah melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini dan hanya bisa fokus pada Draco. Membiarkan siswa asrama Slytherin tahun ke 7 itu menginvasi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Rasanya matanya sampai berair saking menikmati ciuman yang dia mulai ini.

Selalu seperti ini. Harry akan selalu merasa bahwa ciuman Draco sangat memabukkan. Dan alasan kenapa Harry benci saat Draco bernyanyi atau bersenandung adalah ya, karena dia takut akan semakin jatuh pada sosok Draco. Karena mendengarnya bersuara saja sudah membuat Harry bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka harus bermusuhan dulu?

"D-draco…" engah Harry saat ciuman Draco turun ke lehernya dengan keadaannya jubah sekolah Harry yang berantakan.

Draco hanya menggumam membalas itu dan lanjut mengeksplor leher Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir, menggerakkan tangannya pada sabuk celana milik Harry dan dengan tergesa membukanya.

Kepala Harry rasanya sudah berkunang sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berpikir dan hanya bisa menikmati semuanya. Tangannya yang tadi melingkar di leher Draco dia gerakkan untuk mengcengkeram lembut rambut pirang platinum yang halus bagai sutra. Kepalanya mendongak mempermudah Draco membuat tanda di lehernya. Desahan terus keluar dari mulutnya karena tangan Draco sudah berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam celananya dan bermain dengan _milik_ nya dari luar celana dalam.

Harry benar-benar menyerah kalau-kalau mereka akan bercinta di sini. Walau dia pasti akan lebih memilih ranjang daripada dinding batu dingin begini.

Dan tiba-tiba Harry mengingat lirik yang dinyanyikan Draco tadi, membuatnya semakin erat mencengkeram rambut pirang platinum Draco.

 _'Cause when no one seems to care,_

 _and life ain't being too fair,_

 _I'll be there..._

Draco yang merasakan cengerakam erat Harry beralih lagi dengan memagut bibir si pemuda rambut berantakan, dan hal itu membuat Harry kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco dengan lirik yang sama yang terus berputar ulang di benaknya.

Draco menegakkan posisi diri mereka sehingga Harry dengan punggung bersandar di dinding, Draco di hadapannya kembali memanja bibir dan _milik_ Harry di bawah sana dengan bibir dan tangannya.

"D-draco…"

"Hm…"

"Eumhh… Draco _please_ …"

"With pleas—"

"Draco Malfoy!"

Suara teriakan yang tiba-tiba menggema membuat keduanya menghentikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Dan ketika suara itu kembali berbunyi, Draco berusaha mencari asal suara dalam ruang sempit itu.

" _Where the bloody hell are you_ , Draco Malfoy?!"

Draco menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan mendapati asal suara yang benar-benar dekat karena demi-apapun mereka ada di lemari sapu dengan kapasitas gerak yang terbatas, sangat mudah kan menemui asal suara itu? Dan di sana ada patronus Pansy yang seketika membuatnya ingat tentang rapat prefek selesai jam sekolah berakhir.

Kemudian Draco menarik dirinya perlahan dari Harry yang melayangkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

" _What_ …"

" _Sorry_ , Harry. Rapat prefek, aku lupa."

Alis Harry mengernyit, "—bukannya rapat prefek setiap hari Rabu?"

" _Got changed_ … sorry?" Draco menangkup wajah Harry dengan kedua tangannya, Harry hanya menghela napas dan menatap kilau kelabu Draco.

"Sana… pergi."

"Jangan terlihat kecewa begitu, Potter. _We have the weekends_." Draco berujar dengan seringaian ketika mendapati wajah berkedut Harry karena agaknya kesal kegiatan mereka terganggu.

" _Shut up_ , Malfoy. _Just go_."

" _I'll see you at dinner_?" mata keduanya saling bertatapan intens seolah memberi tahu kebutuhan masing-masing, namun apa daya? Rapat prefek sialan menghalangi.

" _Dinner_."

"Kau juga harus lihat aku," Draco mengambil langkah mundur agar Harry bisa melihatnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, mengeluarkan tongkat dari saku celana dan menunjuk ke arah bagian selatannya yang menggembung. " _I need you to solve_ this _, ya know_?"

"Malfoy pergi sana."

Draco mengangkat bahu kemudian melafal mantra entah apa pada bagian selatannya sehingga _milik_ nya yang tegang jadi tertidur lagi. Harry hanya mendengus lalu merapikan penampilannya setelah melakukan hal yang sama pada ereksinya.

Setelah Harry selesai, Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mengambil wajah Harry dan kembali mencuri ciuman dari bibir si pemuda bermata emerald. Tetapi Harry langsung mendorongnya saat sadar Draco akan menyelipkan lidahnya.

"Draco…"

Draco tersenyum. " _Love you_."

Harry membalasnya dengan mendengus dan setelah itu Draco menghilang di balik pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah Harry bergumam membalas pernyataan cinta Si Pangeran Slytherin kesayangannya itu. " _Love you too_ , Ferret Bodoh."

* * *

 **END**.

* * *

 **Yumi's note** :

What I'd even been written here? Sorry kalau ini gaje. Honestly, pengen bikin ff ini karena lagu Perfect by 1D. But it finally got changed. I dunno… anyway sorry for all the typos and kalau ga ngefeel. Cause ini kali kedua Yumi bikin fic Drarry, masih sangat baru ya kan? Wkwk masih butuh banyak bimbingan.

Yet hopefully you guys enjoy this little fluff which mix with something anu wqwq cannot help to write them doing 'anuanu' /y.

Last, **review**?

AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ON 'Sesungguhnya' (that was my first Drarry fic, and it needs 2 years for me to thanks to you guys, I'm sorry:( but really thanks for the reviews.)

 _ **Xoxo,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_

* * *

 **BONUS**

* * *

Harry benar-benar membatu di tempatnya, matanya menatap terus-menerus ke kilau kelabu Draco di depan sana yang tengah memainkan gitarnya. Dan Demi Merlin, terkutuklah semua penyanyi _muggle_ dengan nyanyian berisi lirik-lirik sialan ini.

Namun lebih sialan lagi adalah lirik dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Draco sekarang, membuat Harry bertanya-tanya… apa benar orang yang sedang bernyanyi itu Draco Malfoy?

Karena demi apapun… dia terlihat lebih menyebalkan dan seksi di saat yang bersamaan.

Segenap hati, Harry mengabaikan godaan dan ledekan teman-teman di kelasnya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sampai telinga.

' _Cause your curves were oh so fine,  
You just had to be mine.  
And I will hold you in my arms  
'Till the end of time.  
And I will work it out in my mind  
How I got by without you in my life._

 _I feel so lucky to have you in my arms.  
Damn, I feel so lucky to have you in arms.  
And I feel so lucky to have you in my arms.  
Damn, I feel so lucky to have you in my arms._

 _I can't believe I got you home  
Now we can be all alone.  
Time with you is like no other –  
I'm ignoring my essay.  
'Cause I feel like a king  
Touching all your _things _.  
If you could walk away, and you did,  
It would do me in._

* * *

 **BONUS 2**

* * *

Harry tengah memakan sarapannya dengan tenang di hari Minggu pagi sebelum nanti dia akan pergi ke Hogsmeade (lagi) dengan Draco. Hedwig, burung hantunya tiba-tiba terbang rendah ke arahnya dengan membawa surat. Setelah mengelus si burung hantu salju itu, Harry mulai membaca surat yang ternyata dari Sirius sambil meminum jus labu dari pialanya.

* * *

 _Dear Prongslet,_

 _Remus mengirimiku surat yang memberi tahu soal 'kelakuan' Draco di kelas musik Jum'at lalu, dimana dia diberitahu langsung oleh si Kim itu saat makan malam. Dan sepertinya ada yang memberitahu Cissy juga, kemarin malam tiba-tiba saja dia mengirimi aku surat yang menanyakan apakah kau sudah siap jika setelah lulus langsung menikah dengan Draco?_

 _Atau mungkin kau sudah dapat surat darinya juga?_

 _Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu harus komentar apa. Ternyata kau dan si Dragon itu beneran jatuh cinta ya?_

 _Jadi… apa setelah lulus kau akan jadi Harry Malfoy dan bukan lagi Harry Potter? Oh aku kecewa tetapi aku juga senang._

 _Kutunggu kabar darimu secepatnya, Prongslet._

 _Saranku sih jangan cepat-cepat, nikmai waktumu dulu. Perjalanan karirmu masih baru akan dimulai, tapi ya… kalau kau memang sudah tidak tahan mengapa tidak?_

 _Aku akan selalu mendukungmu._

 _Sirius._

* * *

Dan setelah membacanya, Harry sukses tersedak jus labu yang baru saja diminumnya.

Harry langsung berdiri dari duduknya, memutar kepalanya ke arah meja panjang Slytherin dan berusaha menemukan sosok yang namanya terus berkeliaran di otaknya. Sosok yang sudah sangat pasti, dialah yang mengirim surat ke Narcissa Malfoy.

"PANSY! KAU KAN YANG MENGADU KE AUNT CISSY?!"

Oow. Begitu mudah bagi Harry Potter menemukan siapa pelaku yang repot-repot mengadukan ketidak-Malfoy-an Draco Jum'at kemarin kepada keluarga si pemuda pirang itu.

Dan entahlah, Harry tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau mengutuk gadis itu sekarang.

Di meja panjang Slytherin, Pansy hanya memutar bola mata lalu menyenggol Draco yang juga tengah tergugu setelah membaca surat dari ibunya.

"Draco dear, pacarmu itu… kenapa jadi galak sekali sih?"

"Siapa suruh kau kurang kerjaan mengirim surat ke ibuku, Pans."

"Well, hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan?"

"Gadis gila. Aku tidak akan menghalangi Harry kalau dia berniat mengutukmu."

"Ouch, kejamnya."

* * *

 **REALLY END.**


End file.
